Fallout:A Hero's Journey
by SodaSurfer
Summary: Join a young man named Clark, Adventurer and Vault Dweller of the wasteland. Leaving behind his vault after a raider attack, he ventures into the wasteland in search of his sister and father. Many people and places await young Clark Turner, can he find and save his family? Read and find out! Note: I do not own fallout or any pictures, all copyright goes to perspective companies.
1. We All Grow Up

It was a cold, rainy night in vault fourty-two. The dwellers were in their beds, sleeping comfy from a hard day's work. It was a silent night, other than the sounds of rain drops bashing against the vault door. In the nurse's office, a mother lays on a hospital bed. Her newborn baby son had come to the world of the wasteland. The father, or the overseer, had seen his boy sleep in his mother's arms.

"What do you think we should name him?" The mother asked, rubbing on the baby's dirty brown hair. The overseer scratched his beard, noticing the resemblance in hair color." I have the perfect name for our baby son." Just then, a little girl started running into the room. She shouted," Let me see! Let me see! I want to see my baby brother!" pushing things across the room and running next to her mom.

The overseer picked up the little girl, setting his finger on her lips,"Shhh, Cadence. Everybody else is asleep." he said. Cadence started digging her fingers in her dad's arms," Okay, daddy, you can let me go now." trying to escape. Dad made a quiet chuckle, setting her down." Okay, okay, just don't be so barbaric." The mother finally coughed," Okay you two." pointing at the baby. Dad finally stood straight, walking toward the baby.

"I'll name him Clark." He said, picking up the baby. Cadence crossed her arms whispering," That name is awful." pouting. "You shouldn't say that about your baby brother, he's your only brother." Dad exclaimed, giving Cadence a stare. She rolled her eyes," Ugh." and walked toward mom. The doctor rushed right in," I've got good news Mr. Turner, your baby boy is not effected with any radiation. He's healthy!" giving The Overseer a pat on the back.

"Clark Turner, a new boy to the wasteland." The Overseer said, cradling him in his arms. "You should enlist him in the mercenary project, sir." The doctor said, looking at Clark. "If it's to help him in this world, then I will." The Overseer said to the doctor.

 **Ten** **y** **ears** **l** **ater...**

The diner was full of birthday decorations, a scent of cookies in the oven, and all the other kids in the seats. Cadence was sitting with mom while Clark was talking with his best friend, Kevin. "So, Kevin, you got any plans?" Clark asked, trying to start a conversation. Kevin replied," Training with the mercenary program, like always." crossing his arms. "Well, the mercenary program helps us train to be amazing fighters. I like it." Clark explained.

After a few minutes of talking, Kevin said his goodbyes, and walked over to his dad. Clark scratched his head, as a hand grabbed his right shoulder. " Clark, hey." a voice called out. He spun around, seeing Mrs. Sams. She had lost her husband during the great war, trying to run into the shelter. She had been depressed ever since. " Hi, Clark."

"I can't believe it, your already ten years old. I remember seeing you as a little baby. " Mrs. Sams said, giving him a weak smile. "We all grow up, I guess." Clark replied, giving her a real smile. "I came to give you this." Mrs. Sams gave Clark a special cupcake. It had vanilla frosting, with a large amount of sprinkles. The sprinkles were laying on the mountain of frosting, looking very delicious. " Thank you Mrs. Sams!" Clark ran over and gave her a big hug.

Mrs. Sams grinned," Your welcome, Clark." and then walked over to sit at a table by herself. Clark took off the wrapper, taking a large bite out of it. Clark loved sinking his teeth into that amazing cupcake, his lips covered in frosting. Just then, he suddenly stopped, hearing the most evil voice."HEY! Clark!" The voice called out to him. Clark then spun around, seeing his worst enemy.

The boy spun around, seeing his enemy, Aiden. Aiden and his friends hopped up from their seats, walkiing over to Clark. " Well well, if it isn't the little snot's birthday. " Aiden told Clark, as his boy's laughed. "Hmm, let's see, your ten. We are twelve, so that means we're more dominant than you." One of Aiden's friends said. Another started punching his hand, giving a sickening grin.

"Leave me alone, you jerks." Clark said, standing up for himself. Aiden walked up to Clark, punching him on his right cheek. Kevin suddenly looked up, and ran over. Then another girl joined. Her name was Lily, same age as Clark. " Clark! What in the world!?" She said, grabbing his arm. Clark threw up his fists," These bastards are gonna pay. " and socked Aiden in the stomach.

Kevin immediatley charged toward one, head butting him. Lily punched the other guy, while Clark kicked Aiden in the balls. The overseer immediatley saw the six punch and kick each other, and called security to help him. Cadence then tackled Aiden shouting," Nobody hurts my little brother!" throwing him onto a table. Two officers and Dad immediatley backed everybody out, in two groups. "What in hell's name happened here?" Dad asked everybody.

"It's Aiden, he's ruining the party." Kevin immediatley replied. The officers gave Aiden a glare, as he gave an awkward smile. The officers guided Aiden's group back to their parents, as the group sat at a table with dad. Lily finally patted Clark's back asking," Hey, Clark, are you okay?" giving him a worried look. Clark chewed on a slice of cake," Yeah, my cheek hurts, but I'll be fine." when Kevin stopped eating to listen.

Mr. Myers walked up to Clark and told him," Wow, ten years old already." setting his hands on his hips. Clark looked up," Yes sir, I am." finishing his slice of cake. "I've got a nice present for you." Mr. Myers said, taking out a pip-boy. Clark's eyes widened," A pip-boy?!" getting excited. The man handed it to Clark," Since your old enough to take on the responsabillity of a pip-boy, you can have one." finishing his sentence. "Thank you, Mr. Myers. Did you make it?" Clark asked, trying it on.

After the chat, everybody left, except for Lily. She came over to Clark saying," I can't believe Aiden would start a fight on your birthday, he's an ass." crossing her arms. "Well, boys will be boys, I guess." Clark shrugged. "Anyways, I gotta get going, thanks for inviting me Clark." Lily smiled, and waved at Clark. He waved back, smiling back.

 **Eight years later...**

In the training room, Clark and Lily stood next to each other. The overseer and his wife cheered on the two. Officer Wake called out," This is the final course of your training. You both will race, reaching for the finish line. " pointing over to a finish line. "Whoever has the better score will win the Special Ops Rank. " Officer Wake finished, holding up a small badge. "If you have anything to say, say it now." Officer Wake shouted, crossing his arms.

Lily looked up at Clark," Good luck." and gave him a grin. Clark then said," Thanks, you too." and looked foreward. Then it got dead silent, all the other grown up kids sat there watching them. Aiden crossing his arms, giving Clark a glare. "Ready." Officer Wake said. "Set." It was then silent for another few seconds. Officer Wake took out a ten millimeter pistol, shooting the ceiling.

The race was on, Clark versus Lily. The first obstactle was a spiked log in mid air, spinning. The two then leaned down, pouncing, sliding across the slippery floor under the log. They both then jumped right up, continuing foreward. The second obstacle was climbing up a rocky wall. The two then rushed up in less than thirty seconds. Clark jumped, doing a front flip into a four foot pool. Lily then did only a backflip, landing in the water a second late.

The third obstacle was running while shooting targets at the side. The two got out their pistols, getting a bullseye on every one. After that, there was a minigun turret that shot paint balls. There were many things to hide under and take cover, so the two immediatley ducked down. Clark grabbed the top and leaped over after Lily ran toward another one. Together, the two didn't even get hit by one paint ball. Clark grabbed a pole, dangling over the top, swinging toward the turret.

Clark quickly kicked the turret, knocking it over and landing perfectly. "Bonus points for Clark, taking out the turret!" Wake shouted, marking a point for Clark. Lily made a grunting noise, noticing the next obstacle. The next obstacle was to jump on top of each stump, and land perfectly on the ground. Lily leaped to the top, Clark having trouble. She then jumped off the tallest stump, landing on her two feet and one hand. Clark just fell off, making a "OOF!" and got up.

"Extra point for Lily, landing perfectly!" Officer Wake screamed, adding a point for Lily. This last obstacle was a mix of barbwires, certain shaped tents and targets. Once again, Clark made all perfect bullseye's on every one. Lily shot all except for one, when she went to reload, she tripped. She reloaded quickly enough and took a shot. The bullet hit the target, only missing the bullseye by a little. Lily then fell over, as Clark stopped.

He ran back over, helping her up. "C'mon, we gotta finish this!" Clark said, then tied her on the finish line. The two then sat down, taking deep breaths. Officer Wake and a few others observed the targets, marking down extra points. Wake announced," It was close, but we've decided our winner." taking the two of us to the center of the gym. "The winner is..." Officer Wake made suspense. "Clark Turner!" A few started clapping and cheered, while a few others sat silent.

Officer Wake gave him the badge, showing everybody. The day went by, everybody congraduated Clark, though Clark felt different. He sad in his room at the end of the day, feeling a bit down. Clark was brushing his teeth after dinner, as Cadence came walking in. "Hey winner, what's up?" She asked, leaning against the wall. "I just feel, changed. A bit, sad I guess." Clark answered, putting his tooth brush away. "How come? You looked happy to me when you got done." Cadence replied.

Dad and Mom came running in," Clark!" giving him a hug. Dad said," We're so proud of you." and looked into his eyes. "Thanks guys, really." Clark said, making a slight smile. "Wow, your already eighteen years old. Time flew by." Mom said, smiling. Dad grabbed his lab coat with his hands," Well, I've got something to work on tonight. Again, good job Clark!" and saluted him. Clark saluted back, then decided to go to bed. Mom and Cadence walked off to their rooms. Clark was laying in his bed, wide awake. He felt bad for Lily, if she hadn't tripped they would have tied. Clark then fell asleep later, feeling comfy.

 **Four days later...**

A loud gun shot and shouting woke Clark right up. He jumped out of bed, looking out the window. Lily and Kevin were banging against the door and shouting. Kevin took his ten millimeter pistol, shooting at something or somebody. "CLARK! CLARK! OPEN UP!" Lily shouted, banging against the locked door. Clark opened the door, letting the two inside. Kevin closed the door, watching the window for something. " Clark! " Lily grabbed his arms and shook him. " It's your sister! She's gone!" Clark then gave her a scared look," Dear God, what happened?" staring into Lily's eyes. "Your sister left late last night, leaving the door open! Groups of raiders are trying to take over the vault! You gotta help us!"

Kevin said," We're going to fight toward the armory. We need to reach there before they do! C'mon, hurry!" and gave Clark a gun. The three then looked down on the second floor of the atrium. Three raiders gunned down two guards. The three then aimed for certain spots, shooting two to death. More guards then arrived, helping the wounded ones to the clinic.

The three rushed down stairs, following the signs to the Armory. "We're close, stay quiet. " Lily whispered, pointing toward three raiders trying to open it. One said," What's going on? Hurry up before we get caught! " shouting at the one trying to hack the terminal. "Red Fang can hold them off, we've got atleast ten minutes!" The other one shouted back. The bigger one, took out the minigun, looking around.

"Lily, let's shoot the brute, it'll help our advantage." Kevin whispered, aiming his pistol. Lily nodded and whispered," Sounds good, Clark can take out the hacker." and motioned Clark to move a little bit. Everybody aimed for the heads of their targets, and waiting for another second. Lily and Kevin pulled the trigger, shooting the brute twice in the head. Clark shot the other one, crippling his head. The hacker raider fell onto the floor, bleeding out of his head. The remaining one pulled out a double barrel shotgun, giving Clark a killer grin.

The last one shot before Clark could, sinking two bullets in his right arm. Clark only shot his knee, calling out in pain. Kevin and Lily ran foreward while he was reloading. Clark put his gun away, grabbing his wounded arm. Kevin & Lily just shot the last one down, while Clark caught up. "Alright, It's a good thing Kevin snuck the armory password from his dad, otherwise we'd have to hack in." Lily explained, unlocking the door.

The three went in, Clark wrapping up his wound from the shot. "Here, use this." A stimpack was handed to Clark. He slightly unzipped his vault suit, only to give himself a stimpack on the wound. Kevin took a G43 Sniper rifle, with all the other ammo he could find. Clark took an M-16 and all that ammo, while Lily took an An A4699. Other than that, they took some grenades, some food, and other important items.

"That stimpack really helped." Clark said, searching for clothes. "Guys, I found some mercenary clothes. Who knew searching the wasteland was a good idea?" Kevin pointed out, handing everybody different clothing. "You guys can go ahead and change, I'll keep guard at the door." Lily quickly peaked out the windows, running left and right. Kevin and Clark quickly undressed, and then started dressing. Although Lily took a small peak while they were too busy changing. After the two were done, they both switched.

Kevin and Clark opened the door, shooting raiders coming close. Lily then joined the two," Now we just gotta fight to the vault door." she said, guiding the two. Tunnel after tunnel, the three killed a lot of raiders in their way. "Hold up!" A familiar voice shouted. The three spun around, seeing Aiden and his friends dressed in raider armor. " We ain't lettin' nobody escape." Aiden pointed out, throwing their guns up. "C'mon Turner, let's finish the fight we started on your tenth birthday." Aiden shouted, giving a half glare and half smile.

Clark then stopped," Gladly." glaring back at Aiden. They both had set their guns away, holding up their fists. Aiden and Clark charged at each other, punching and kicking one another. Kevin and Lily shot up the others to death while Clark delt with Aiden. With Aiden's training, he quickly stunned Clark choking him. Clark then tried reaching for his guns, but couldn't help it. Clark looked down, seeing a switchblade in Aiden's pocket.

His head reached out, sliding it out of his pocket. Time was running out, his eye sight quickly faded, he was close. "Clark!" Lily screamed. Clark then elbowed Aiden in the stomach, giving him a second to act. Clark spun around, getting the blade out, grabbing Aiden. The knife was held against Aiden's neck." Listen to me you son of a bitch." Clark yelled into his ear. "I'm letting you live, know that. " Clark then kicked Aiden behind his knees, throwing him down.

The three then reached the vault door, Clark working to unlock it. Suddenly, Mom came running in. "Who closed the door?" Kevin asked. "The raiders, so that nobody could escape." Lily guessed, shrugging. "Oh my poor baby, your alive!" Mom said, giving Clark a hug. The door started to unlock, as Clark stared into his mom's beautiful eyes. "Mom, is dad dead?" Clark asked, tearing up. "No sweety, he left with Cadence. I'm sure they're alive, I hope so." Mom answered, giving Clark a small grin.

"The guards and I will kill off the raiders. Don't worry honey." Mom said, rubbing Clark's cheek. Kevin and Lily walked over. Clark gave his mom one final hug, and then stood at the door. "Clark." Lily finally shouted. Once again he turned around. Lily walked up to him, Mom and Kevin stood guard. "Clark, ever since we met, I've seen you as a great friend." She looked back, then at him," Kevin and I are going to stay, they need us more than you do."

"Your an amazing friend Clark, remember that." Lily smiled. Clark frowned, but then smiled back. Lily passionatley hugged him, then ran off blushing. Clark looked back at the opened door, seeing a tunnel to the wasteland. Clark then started walking, then jogging, then running. He got closer and closer to the busted down door. He ran and ran, not looking back. His M-16 out, his suit on, he was ready to take on the wasteland.

Clark finally reached the outter entrance, the sun's blinding light. He was blinded a little bit, then looked over. The wasteland was new to him, and exciting. Clark wiped a tear from my eye, thinking of leaving his friends and family. Yet, he was finally here.

The ruined town of Hillsboro, Indiana.

Author's Note:

Hey Everybody! It's me, here with a new exciting story. I know I haven't published anything on Fusion Fall but don't worry, I'll work on it in a month or two. Until then, keep up with this one! ^_^

P.S. I just picked a random town for Indiana, it isn't really where I live. :p


	2. Raiders Don't Scare Me

Hillsboro, Indiana. It was a warm, sunny day. It seemed like a quiet day. "So this is were my parents lived, interesting." Clark mumbled to himself, staring downhill at the small town. Over the town were clouds of smoke, traveling upward from the town.

Clark tumbled downhill, feeling excited and curious. After awhile of hill tumbling, he stood up, regaining balance. His eyes were focused on some sort of bag wall, guiding into the city. His eyes followed the road into town, but then stopped to notice a few raiders guarding a gateway in.

Clark hopped over the wall, sneaking toward the entrance. Another man came walking out, getting the two raider's attention."Alright, you two." He said, sounding a lot like a buisness man, a bit serious. "Listen, Imma' have some friends over so don't try and stop em'." He said, brushing his wavey, ginger hair. Clark then hopped over to the other side, hiding in some bushes between two trees.

Clark then snuck toward the entrance, silently hopping over the wall. He saw a set of stairs going around in a square, made entirely from wood. Turner climbed up to the top, going over the wall. There was a group of buildings, raiders, and normal citizens. "These guys have teamed up with raiders, interesting." Clark whispered to himself, sneaking behind a box on one roof.

The same guy at the door walked over to a bigger man, looking angry. Clark held his ear up, trying to listen. "Red Fang, I'm gonna need your guys to get outta' here." The man said, motioning him to leave. "We ain't leaving until we finish looting the vault." Red Fang yelled into his face. Clark then heard some footsteps echoing. He looked back, seeing stairs coming up. Clark immediatley ran behind the square shaped building with a door, taking a deep breath.

A few minutes later, a raider walked over, patroling around the roof. Clark quickly ran behind him, and took a switchblade. The raider spun around, only to be stabbed in the neck. The raider choked, blood spraying everywhere. He fell down, dropping a rifle. Clark then noticed something on the gun. "A scope? I could use this." Clark then removed the scope on the gun.

After a few minutes of tinkering, the scope was attacked to his M-16. Clark looked into the scope, watching the two men. "Um, guys?" Red Fang asked his men. There was yelling, and gunfire out front. Clark immediatley snuck over a little, peaking over the edge. Big, green skinned monsters started eating the guards in front. Some screaming and busting the front door down.

Clark couldn't help it, he ran over toward the edge and called out to the residents. "RUN! There are monsters at the front door!" Next, Clark ran toward the side stairs of the building, running down. Every raider took out their guns, while the man just strolled a little back. The citizens went into hiding, the raiders shooting toward the door. Finally, Clark took the latter down to the ground. He took out his scoped M-16 and ran to the center of town. The giant green men started shooting at some, others would just eat them alive.

Red Fang immediatley set his nine millimeter pistol onto the back of Clark's head," Not so fast." glaring. Clark then froze, knowing something was sure to happen. The mysterious man said," Don't offer him as a snack Fang, he's too small." pushing Red Fang out of the way. The mysterious man grabbed Clark's arm," Go hide in that alley over there, unless you want to get shot." glaring at him. Clark ran over to the alley he came out of, hiding behind a group of trash cans.

Five monsters came walking up to the mysterious man. The one in the middle said," Where is dinner?!" while the other four started walking down town. Red Fang had been hiding in the same alley, except behind a dumpster. "Relax big guy, they're right over there." He said, pointing toward a pile of dead bodies. "Good. Have reward." The brute said, handing the man a large bag of something. "So you super mutants like this food?" The man asked them. The main super mutant was chewing on one's head," Hmm, bit too crunchy." and swallowed.

The super mutants then walked out the same gate they ran into, and walked off. Red Fang immediatley ran over," Goddammit Donny! Now I just lost half of my men!" poking him in the chest. Clark decided to walk over, aiming toward Red Fang. "Relax, I'm sure you've got more boys back at home." Donny said, taking out a cigaret. "We can't just get good men off the streets!" Red Fang screamed at him.

Clark then pulled the trigger, sending three bullets into the back of Red Fang's neck. Red Fang then grabbed his chest, struggling to breathe. He then fell over, completley dead. Clark came walking out, all the other remaining raiders coming out with their guns. "What the hell, man!" Donny shouted at Clark. Easily, Clark took out the other remaining raiders, no sweat.

"God, this place is a mess." Donny said, the citizens taking the weapons and dead bodies. "What's your name, killer?" Donny asked Clark. "I'm Clark, from vault fourty-two." Clark explained, convincing Donny. "Wow, vault dweller? If you can take out more than seven men, your good in my book. " Donny said, smoking. "The name's Dan Mills, but people just call me Donny." Donny said, throwing the cigaret down and stomping on it.

"What brings you to this place anyway, Clark?" Donny asked, guiding Clark to a bar. "I'm looking for two people, a mid-aged man and a young-aged girl. Both look alike." Clark explained, giving Donny an idea. "Many people come and go in the town of Hillsboro son, can you gimmie' a name?" Clark said," Kent Turner. The girl is Cadence Turner." asking for a Nuka-Cola. "Kent Turner and Cadence Turner huh? Yeah, I think I know Kent Turner." Donny said, then called the bartendor.

"This guy's drink is on me." Donny said, throwing down ten bottle caps. Clark popped the cap open, putting it in his pocket. "Kent was a nice guy, yet also strange. Said something about a "legendary quest" with his daughter." Donny explained, sipping a glass of whiskey. "Interesting, did they say anything specific?" Clark asked, taking a sip.

"Sorry, can't say anything without caps." Donny stopped him, taking a drink. "How much?" Clark asked. "Two-hundred-n-fifty caps." Donny straight away said. "Two hundred and fifty? Ugh." Clark groaned. "Did they say they were going somewhere?" Clark asked, sounding hopeful. "A small town, Safehaven, south of here. " Donny said, finishing the glass.

"Oh, and Clark!" Donny said before he left. "There's a raider outpost south of here, watch out." Donny grinned, taking a drink of Clark's Nuka-Cola. "Raiders don't scare me." Clark said, closing the door. Clark then took out his M-16, walking down south. Before he left, he looted Red Fang, laying in another alley next to other dead bodies. "Wow, I'm surprised nobody took his caps." Clark took fifty-seven caps. Clark started his way down the road, walking toward Safehaven.

 **Meanwhile at the raider outpost...**

Two raider scavengers had their hands on a simple robot, dragging the skinny thing inside. "Look what we got here boys." One said, taking out a baseball bat. The robot looked up, staring at everybody. His arms and legs were like his stick, except his left arm replaced with a rifle. He had two circles for eyes, and bottom metal like a jaw. It looked around," What do you want from me?!" it beeped out. "Your arms and legs." One said, taking out a pool cue. Before any of them could hit him, the raider incharge came walking in. "What's going on here?" His voice seemed calm, yet sinister. "We were just taking out the trash, sir." One raider winked. "Go back to your posts, we don't need anybody else coming here.

One threw the robot to the ground, then joined the others outside. "Come with me." The raider incharge helped the robot up. He guided the robot in a wooden room with comfy couches and chairs. "I'm Silver Wolf, this is my room." Silver Wolf told the robot. "Please, sit down." The robot then sat down, frightened but not shaking.

"Okay, robot, what's your code name or name?" Silver Wolf asked, taking off his wolf mask. His mask was just a gray, furry mask covering his eyes with two large ears on the sides. Silver Wolf wore a black jacket with a hoodie, jeans, and black boots. The robot said," It's just robo. Nothing else." crossing his skinny arms. "Robo, why were you stealing from the storage?" Silver Wolf was laying down on one couch, head leaned up from a pillow.

"I just was helping the community nearby." Robo said, looking at him. "There's been a rumor, Red Fang's dead." Silver Wolf said, staring at the robot. He had yellow eyes, along with gray hair. He looked very young, but was obsessed with wolves. "I didn't do anything, I swear Silver Wolf!" Robo shouted. "Interesting, a robot that acts human." Silver Wolf put his mask back on, looking bored. "Who made you, Robo?" He asked, circling the chair. "I-I don't know." Robo answered, sounding sad and scarred.

Silver Wolf finally said," Robo, you can go. Just know, you will be shot if you come back here." sounding bored. Just then, a girl came walking into the room. She was wearing a white dress, along with a white wolf mask. She only wore sandals, as shoes. Her hair was long and dirty blonde. She had hazel eyes, along with a beautiful face. "White Wolf, you are here." Silver Wolf said, smiling.

White Wolf set her hand on Silver Wolf's cheek," Yes, I'm back." and she made an amazing smile. Silver Wolf finally paced around the room, his hands behind his back," How are the southern bases?" he asked. "The southern bases are doing well, destroying settlements and terrorising others." White Wolf answered, sitting down on the couch."Soon our clan will control half of indiana." Silver Wolf smiled, walking up toward the bridge going to the other side of the road.

White Wolf followed, standing next to him. The two then stood on the middle of the bridge, together. "How is the Super Mutant project handling?" Silver Wolf asked, taking out his special gun. "Those brutes keep killing endless men, we've been having to back out for awhile. " White Wolf answered, sighing.

Clark finally arrived at that outpost, hiding behind a rusted car. He had aimed toward raiders, figuring out which ones to shoot. He then looked up, seeing a white dressed girl and a black dressed boy. "Black Wolf will soon deliver the message that he's started an outpost up north, let's just hope." White Wolf said, leaning on a pole. "Let's not focus on that right now Wolf." Silver Wolf set his hand on her cheek. Clark aimed toward the white girl's head whispering," Alright, let's ruin this guy's evening."

Silver Wolf then said," I'm sure things will be fine." leaning in closer. White Wolf then leaned closer to, their lips just an inch close. A loud shot had echoed throughout the evening, White Wolf had fallen over, four bullets in the left side of her head. "W-White Wolf?" Silver Wolf cried out, as raiders began to fire at Clark. One by one, Clark killed off the other raiders. Suddenly, Robo joined in and shot Silver Wolf's right arm. "Who are you, robot?!" Clark called out, reloading the gun. "I'm Robo, just a raider hating robot." Robo said, introducing himself.

"Gah! You stupid dwellers never know when to quit!" Silver wolf shouted, aiming his Focused Plasma Rifle. "What's that?" Clark asked Silver Wolf. "It's a Plasma Rifle, it melts the enemy." Silver Wolf explained, then took a shot at the car. The car began to melt, then a chunk of it in a pool of metal. Robo took a shot, shooting the rifle out of his hands.

The rifle flew toward Clark, coming fast. Clark dropped his weapon, quickly catching the Plasma Rifle in time. Silver Wolf then shouted," I've had enough of this!" taking out a nine millimeter pistol. Silver Wolf then jumped off the bridge, landing on his feet. "Let's end this." Then shot toward Clark. Clark took the hit only to shoot Silver Wolf's left shoulder. His entire arm fell off, him screaming in pain. Robo just shot him to death before he could act.

Clark wrapped cloth around the spot he shot," Raiders, always shooting me first." then took a stimpack. Robo walked over,"We never truly introduced ourselves, I'm Robo." holding out his hand. Clark shoot Robo's hand," I'm Clark, nice to meet you." and then rubbed on his arm. "I'm always alone, traveling, making caps to give to the poor, just trying to be good." Robo explained. "Do you think, maybe, I could come with you?" Robo asked, begging Clark. "That sounds great, but just don't stand in my line of fire." Clark answered, reloading his M-16.

"Clark, where are you heading to?" Robo asked him. "I'm heading toward Safehaven, to find my family." Clark finished, walking down the road into the evening.


	3. StarLines Radio

Robo and Clark took a quiet walk down the road, at evening. It was a silent walk, yet also a bit loud. "Robo, where are you from?" Clark asked, calmly walking down the road. "I don't really know much about my past, but I was made in Oklahoma." Robo explained. "My maker shipped me to indiana as a citizen robot." "Citizen Robot?" Clark asked curious. "We usually help citizens with problems, we were suppose to replace law but we were the first type before the war."

"Your the first wave of your kind?" Clark asked, keeping his guard up, following the road. "Yes, there are many others, but most of them were destroyed from atomic blasts." Robo finished explaining to Clark. "How come your so good at shooting?" He asked. "Every robot has two chips installed to their hardrive. and . My maker replaced the two with and . The two were installed into me when the great war began."

Clark raised an eye brow," The Great War?" giving him a confused look. "The Great War happened before everybody rushed into their vaults, it was a war for all resources and metals. The world ended up completley destroyed." Robo said, turning on his rifle flash light. "Interesting, my vault never said a word about it." Clark scratched his head.

"Hey look!" Clark pointed to a Red Rocket Stop. "Wow, a Red Rocket Stop. Let's search it." Robo bolted toward it, looking around the front. "Bark! Bark!" A dog barked out. "A dog?" Clark looked over. A small, German Shepherd came running over to Clark. "Hey little guy." Clark leaned down, petting the dog. "Hey boy, you alone here?" Clark asked.

"Wanna come with us pal?" Clark asked, standing back up. The dog barked again, jumping up on Clark's lap. Clark laughed," Okay pal. I'll call you Buddy." The dog hopped down, and followed the two. Once again, the three continued walking down the road to Safehaven. "It's too bad we didn't find anything Clark, the whole place was clean."

Ten minutes later, the three arrived near the entrance to Safehaven. "Hmm, let's see my pip-boy. I've never really tried it out since my vault days." Clark went to the radio option, seeing a mysterious signal. "Hmm, that's odd." Clark turned up the volume.

A soft and alerted voice called into the area," This is Paladin Fry calling for backup, i'm in Safehaven overrun by savage ghouls. " as Clark gasped. "My family, c'mon we gotta go!" Robo and Clark rushed toward the town entrance, guns out ready to fight. Buddy was charging with the two, ready to fight.

"Let's go save Safehaven!" Robo said, taking the first shot at a running ghoul. Clark switched to his M-16, stopping every few seconds to shoot a ghoul. This continued until they saw a girl in power armor stand on the top of the town entrance. There was a crowd of ghouls, crowding into the door. Clark stopped, opening fire on the crowds.

Robo covered him, shooting any ghouls coming near him. When he went to reload, Robo stood in front, shoot others. "I'm using the Plasma Rifle!" Clark shouted, taking out his Plasma Rifle. Clark aimed, then fire, the kick slightly changing his shot. The laser cut through the crowd easy, killing many of them. He did this two more times, until all the ghouls ran toward them.

Clark switched to his M-16 again, shooting as many as he could. The girl jumped off the top, rushing toward the ghouls to help. Many ghouls fell over dead, others were driven into the woods. The girl came running over," Damn, you two just rushed over here and wiped them out in less than ten minutes!" scratching her head.

Buddy sat down on the road, heavily breathing. "You called for help, miss?" Clark asked, reloading his M-16 again. "God, It took so long for help to come. I thought I'd never get help. " Paladin Fry pointed out, wiping a sweat drop from her head. "Tell me, civilian, why did you come to rescue me? I called for back up, I'm sure they're coming soon. " Paladin Fry said.

"We just wanted to help out." Robo interrupted, reloading his rifle. "Well, you two seem like the best for help. Come on inside the town of Safehaven. I'm Sarah Fry." Paladin Fry lowered her Laser Rifle, giving the two a smile. The four headed on inside, Fry closing the gate and locking it. "I know Safehaven doesn't live up to it's name, but we still survive." Sarah tried to tell them, getting out of her power armor. Sarah had a silver hairband, holding back her brown and shirt hair. When she got out, she was wearing Initiate clothing.

Clark gave her a quick look, she was looking as hot as ever. "Sarah, where can we get a drink?" Clark asked, trying to distract himself. She set a hand on her hip," You can go to Bill's Bar. It's over there, also good for renting a room to sleep in." It was now twelve o' clock, late for anybody to stay up. Before Clark and Robo walked inside, three helicopters landed in the center of Safehaven, Scribes and Initiates swarming the place.

When the three walked inside, they her a rough voice greet them. "Ah! Welcome to Bill's Bar! Need a room? Talk to Jessica." The man incharge had a bushy mustache, wearing a bowlers outfit. The three walked over toward Jessica. "Hi, yes I would like to rent a room." Clark handed her ten caps. "Your room is right over there." She pointed to a door next to a hallway going down.

The three walked inside, Clark collapsing onto the bed. Robo sat on the couch, while Buddy fell asleep on the floor. Clark set down his backpack, then took off his boots. A few minutes later, Clark was out cold.

 **Meanwhile outside...**

Paladin Fry was sitting with a few other Initiates. "Yeah, this handsome dude came rushing into battle. Those ghouls got a train ticket to hell, they sure did!" Sarah called out. The only boy Initiate said," This "handsome dude" helped you, huh? Where is he?" She then pointed to the building on the other side of the street. "The situation was over when you guys arrived." Sarah tied the back of her hair into a bun. "Well, we better get some rest. See you tommorow Paladin Fry." The girl on Sarah's left stood up, walking toward the barracks.

The boy then said," Okay, what does he look like if he's so handsome?" crossing his arms. Sarah then detailed him. "He's got brown hair, the front spiked up by some jel. He's got emerald green eyes. He wears mercenary clothing, a backpack, and some black boots. A bit of a slick guy for the wasteland If you'd ask me."

"Well alright, sounds like a guy for The BrotherHood of Steal." The boy fisted the air. "Violet's right, let's get some rest." Sarah then stood up, walking to the barracks. The initiate left decided to run after Sarah. Scribes and Initiates guarded the entire town, now taken control.

…

It was now morning, Clark woke up in the bed. He stood up, rubbing his eyes. Robo had surprisingly turned himself off. Clark searched him, until he found a switch. He flipped it, turning Robo on. "Ah, good morning Clark. Did you sleep well?" Robo asked. " Yeah, I did. Now I'm hungry." Clark replied, walking out the door. Clark walked over to Bill," I want some Sugar Bombs, with a Nuka-Cola. " and sat down on a stool. "That will be thirty caps." Bill took out a bowl of Sugar Bombs, with the Nuka-Cola next to it.

Clark ate Sugar Bombs and finish his Nuka-Cola, setting the cap in his pocket. "Robo, Buddy, let's go." Clark called out. Clark then ran over to Bill," You got any fresh meat?" setting his hands on the table. Fifteen caps were gone, but Clark gave Buddy a juicy steak.

When Buddy finished, the three walked outside. The first thing they noticed was that Initates and Scribes were everywhere. Second, Sarah came rushing up. "Hey Clark! I just wanted to say thanks from last night, I couldn't handle it without you." Sarah then gave Clark one hundred bottle caps. "Keep it, it's for helping me out."

"Hey Sarah, since you were in town, did you happen to see a mid-aged man accompanied by a young-aged girl?" Clark asked, leaning against a wall. "Can you give me a few details? " Sarah asked, crossing her arms. "They both have brown hair, looked both alike. They look like me in some ways." Clark tried explaining. Sarah then squinted at Clark for a few seconds, then here eyes widened. "Oh, yeah! I knew the two."

"Was the older man named Kent Turner?" Clark asked. "He just called himself Kent, but yeah." Sarah answered. "Where did they say they were going?" He asked her, staring into her eyes. "They said something about going to a place. Star Lines Radio Station, in Bloomington. Just south of here." Sarah pointed to his pip-boy," Turn on the radio." and got excited.

Clark immediatley turned on his radio. The Wanderer started playing, Sarah snapping to the song. "Well, I never found this. I've been too busy using this." Clark said, scratching his head."If you want to find him, just follow this road and make a left, then a right on the road. Good luck, Clark!" Paladin Fry waved at Clark, but then calmed down. "I'll be here, protecting Safehaven if you need me." Clark replied," Yeah, see you sometime Sarah." Then guided the other two onto the road.

After awhile, the Dj started to talk. "This is Star Lines Radio, keep in chat with me! Send me messages, send me loves notes, make the wasteland dramatic!" He sounded like he had a smooth voice, and happy. "Up next, Ain't That A Kick In The Head." The Dj said. "This is DJ Dracula saying bye for awhile!" Then the song turned on. "The DJ seems like a nice guy." Clark said, a bullet then dashing past his head. Foreward, a mysterious person with a revolver aimed it at Clark. " Next time it's between the eyes." The man said, taking steps foreward with his cowboy boots.

"That's a nice gun you got there." He pointed to Clark's Plasma Rifle."Give it to me, now." The man threatened. "I'll give you it if you want it so bad." Clark answered, giving him a glared. The man motioned Clark to give it to him, then he obeyed. Clark had it in his arms, secretly a finger at the trigger. Clark then pointed the bulb tip at his stomach, pulling the trigger.

The man screamed, a smoking hole in his stomach. Robo then shot him in the head, throwing him off of his feet. Robo decided to wear the mans clothes, while Clark took the caps and ammo, along with the revolver. Clark unloaded one of his ten millimeter pistols, throwing it down a hill. Clark loaded the Revolver, setting it on his left holdster.

It was a vault dweller mercenary, a cowboy robot, and a german shepherd named "Buddy", what a bunch. The three then took a left, noticing a radscorpion eating on a dead body. The three snuck past the radscorpion, just as It's The End Of The World began to play. The three walked down the road, the song making it a perfect scene. Clark was chasing after his family, Robo finding his true meaning, and Buddy finally finding his new master. The walk was quiet, yet it was also soothing.

Suddenly, a voice screamed. "YOU HUMANS WILL NEVER WIN!" It sounded deep and rough. Super Mutants were shooting toward the outter defenses of Bloomington. Some guards shouted," No mutants allowed! You know this!" opening fire. The three quickly rushed past the outter defenses, then the mid diffenses. The three stopped, leaning against a building to take a deep breath. They spent all morning getting to Bloomington, so they took a break.

Two men in T-51F power armor stood guard of the door, one talking with a young girl. "Listen, Rebecca, your not coming back in. Quit asking!" Rebecca had flowing ginger hair, sky blue eyes. She wore a normal gray shirt, along with ripped jeans, and some jogging shoes with rainbow socks. For a hat, she wore a fluffy beret. The baret had strings with balls of fluff on the end of each string. She looked very young and cute. "Why won't you let me in? C'mon, I just want to talk with Gary." Rebecca asked the guard.

Clark, Robo, and Buddy walked toward the two. "Hey, what's going on here?" Clark asked, doing all of the talking,*wink*. The guard replied," None of you concern." and stood up straight. Clark then tried to lie," Alright, I guess Bloomington will miss all of this amazing stuff I have from the wasteland." crossing his arms. "I guess so." The guard refused to believe his lie. "Pff, whatever." Rebecca started to walk off.

Clark looked at Rebecca's backpack. A rocket launcher stuck out of the top, with an assault rifle sticking out. "Listen, whatever Rebecca did, I'm sure it wasn't too bad." Clark said as Rebecca stopped. The guard started at Clark for a minute," Well, it's not as bad as I heard." then Clark noticed his convincing worked. "You and Rebecca can go inside, just know we'll be keeping an eye on Rebecca.

Rebecca acted calm and bitter when we walked inside, but then squeezed Clark. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much man. If you didn't help me, I'd lose everything I have." Clark then got to the point to where he blushed," Um, yeah, your welcome." Then a guard said to himself," Kids these days." and looked another direction. "Let me show you my home." Rebecca guided Clark and the others to her home, a small little shack.

She let them in, showing them all types of decorations and furniture. "I just wanted to show you around, since it's my home." Rebecca then hopped onto a couch. She popped open a bottle of Nuka-Cola, chugging it. "This place looks nice." Clark asked, having no idea why he was dragged here. After looking around the shack, Clark said his good byes, but only was stopped again. "Clark, I know this isn't much, but take this." Rebecca handed Clark one hundred-n-fifty caps. She also gave him a small kiss on his cheek, then threw him out.

Clark rubbed his cheek," Jeez, I seem to be a lot like a chick magnet." blushing. "I guess." Robo replied.


	4. Vault Sixty-Three

Throughout the day, Clark and his friends searched throughout Bloomington. Really, they just took the city park and built a wall at the edge of a few roads. It wasn't really too big, so they didn't have any trouble. The bloomington guards were everywhere, many people were talking about things that were just insane. Like secret societies, missleading press, and mutants taking over. People in Bloomington really didn't trust the mayor.

The three arrived at the edge of the city, seeing signs to go to the Radio Station outside somewhere. Clark scratched his head," Wouldn't the radio station be in the city? Why the hell is it outside?" asking Robo. Robo just shrugged, and decided to head there. Before they did, there were some arguing citizens in the center of town. Clark decided to get in on this.

"Leave my family alone you monster!" One shouted at the other, pointing a Tommy Gun at him. "What did I do to your family?! Nothing! Your losing your damn mind!" The other shouted, taking a Double Barrel Shotgun. A few guards started running over there. Some wore power armor, others just wore a shirt and jeans with leather armor. "Eat lead you killer!" The other one shouted, opening fire on the other. Bullets tore through the guy, knocking him over dead.

Three guards tackled the other man, as he struggled."Listen to me! He killed my wife and brother! You don't understand!" The guards swarmed the man, cuffing him and dragged him off somewhere. Some people in the crowd said stuff like,"What in the world?", and,"He's crazy!" with all that stuff. A T-60B power armored guard said to the crowd,"You all can go about your buisness, nothing to see here." and motioned them to go like cattle.

Clark walked up to the guard and asked," Woah, what happened? Are you guys alright?" setting his hand on the guard's shoulder. The guard sighed,"Us guards, we're fine, but it's the citizens. Something's been getting to them, like they're nuts. They can't control themselves, so they go crazy and do crazy things." Clark scratched his chin," Hmm, any details you could possibly give me?" half crossing his arm and half scratching his chin. "It's a lot to take in at first, but I'm sure you'll understand."

"These people, they go crazy, then they turn to normal. It's like they're two different people! They're very dangerous, but we don't know who's crazy or who's normal. It's like some virus is going around." The guard explained, taking the time to have a drink with Clark."Do you think they have something to do with this "Secret Society" everyone is talking about?" Clark asked, taking a sip."Sorry, I don't really know about that, talk with the secretary or mayor." The guard sighed, taking another sip.

The guard got back into his armor,"Thanks for taking a drink with me, citizen." and walked off. Clark watched him patrol off," He's a really nice guy. Too bad he's so depressed." and crossed his arms. "Didn't he say something about talking with the mayor?" Robo asked."We can't do that right now, how about we go to the radio station?" Clark asked."You can, I think I'm gonna stay here. Ya' know, get off the train if you know what I mean." Robo explained, taking off his hat.

"Alright, goodbye buddy." Clark gave him a hug, then walked off with Buddy to the station. The walk throughout the ruined town was a bit loud, since super mutants and guards were fighting each other all the time. Finally, Clark found the StarLines Radio Station. It was a two story building, more Bloomington guards everywhere. It seemed well protected with turrets. Clark and Buddy walked toward the door, but then was stopped.

"No one's allowed in unless they have permission to." The guard immediatley. "I just want to have a talk with him, he told me." Clark convinced the guards."Alright, if he wants you in. Go on in." The guard said, looking the other way. The two walked inside, walking up the stairs, and into the room. Dj Dracula was a skinny, pale guy. He wore a Greaser's outfit, jeans and boots. He seemed like a slick guy, but also nice. "Hey pal, what's it to you?" Dj Dracula asked.

"Hey Dj, I wanted to ask you something." Clark said."What's on your mind, man? I'm open any time." Dracula replied, leaning in his chair. He then explained,"Have you seen a middle-aged man? Accompanied by a young-aged girl? Both look alike?" to Dracula. "Huh, lots of people look a lot like that. Did they look like you?" Dracula asked. "Yes, yes they do."

Dracula paused for a moment, looking at Clark. Then put on some sunglasses and did the same thing. "Yeah, yeah I'm getting something." Dracula then sat down. "Was he your old man? The girl your sister?" Dracula asked, taking off his glasses."Yes, yes they are!" Clark answered. "They were here, they made a shoutout on the radio." Dracula searched through some records. "I missed it, dang." Clark said, turning off his radio.

"They told me that vault seventy-six was their destination." Dracula then took out another record and set it on the table."Where's that vault?" Clark asked, petting Buddy. "Vault sixty-three is near Indianapolis, a bit east of here." Dracula said, turning the record on."Sounds good." Clark said, getting out his Plasma Rifle. "Sweet plasma man, where'd you get it?" Dracula asked, sitting back down in his chair. "Let's just say one of us made it out alive." Clark winked.

Clark finally walked back to town, and knocked on Rebecca's door."Coming!" Rebecca called out, walking toward the door. She opened it," Oh, hi Clark." tieing up her hair. "Yeah, I'm just saying I'm going out of town for awhile. Wanna come?" Clark asked. "Depends on where your going." Rebecca tied up her hair in a bun with locks in the front. "Vault sixty-three." Clark answered. "Sounds good, I've always wanted to add vault info to my journal." Rebecca said, then closing the door.

A few minutes later, Rebecca came out with leather pads and armor all over herself. She still wore her normal clothes, but with more protection. She had her Assault rifle out, ready to go. Her backpack was full of food, drink and ammo. "So Clark, where are you from?" Rebecca asked, taking out her journal and a pencil. "I'm from vault fourty-two." Clark answered. "What did you guys do in there?" Rebecca asked, writing stuff down. "They trained the dwellers to be strong and amazing fighters."

The three walked out the gate, going down the east street."Are you a strong fighter?" Rebecca asked, checking his arms. "Um, not strength, just fast." Clark kinda got nervous. "Right, sorry. I was thinking of another type of strength." Rebecca apologized. "It's fine." Clark said, looking around the street. The street was quiet, nothing really down here."So, Clark, why are you going to vault sixty-three?" Rebecca asked, checking her gun to see if it was jammed."Vault fourty-two is going crazy without the two people I'm looking for. My father and sister."

Clark finished explaining, then sighed."Vault fourty-two depends on me, I can't let them down." Rebecca then told him,"I'm sure you'll find them, after all, your vault trained for survival." and reloaded her gun."That was our purpose. Really, we were suppose to train four-hundred soldiers. They only trained one, which is sad." Clark said, pointing to himself."Wow, so your the first trained soldier? How come they trained only one?" Rebecca asked, writing all of this stuff down.

"Our vault was attacked by raiders, so my childhood friends helped me get out of there."Clark finished explaining. "Wow, I'm sorry about that." Rebecca sadly said."I'm sure most of them survived, there weren't many raiders there." Clark said hopefully. "If your family is going to vault sixty-three, why?" Rebecca changed the subject."I don't know, something about a legendary quest." Clark said confused. "Whatever they're looking for, I'm sure they'll find it."

It was a quiet walk over there, but they found vault sixty-three."Hold up, I see a few gunners over there." Rebecca said, sneaking into a destroyed building. Clark followed, getting out his scoped M-16. "I'll take out the one's on top of the building." Clark whispered, looking through his scope. The vault was built right under a building, which is swarming with gunners.

Clark immediatley scoped the four on the building, getting the front door guards' attention. Rebecca ran over, finishing off the guards. "Alright, let's go in." Clark said, opening the doors inside. The room was just a lounge, but a huge hole in the center. "Alright let's see." Rebecca said, turning on a flash light. There were stairs going down, a bit of rubble on the ground, and a tunnel. "It looks like somebody set off a bomb here." Rebecca guessed.

The three ran down, following the tunnel to an opened vault door. No other gunners were there at the moment. "Wow, vault sixty-three." Clark whispered. Rebecca found some tape, taping her flashlight onto her assault rifle. "The door looks a lot like my vault's door." Clark whispered. Rebecca shined over at the opened door. Buddy barked, running through the door. "Wait, boy!" Clark hissed, chasing after him. Then Clark stopped, his worried face turned into 'scared as hell' face. "R-R-Rebecca?" Clark asked, staring at the walls.

Rebecca rushed in there," What? What is I-" then stopped. The walls had written messages in the blood of gunners. Clark began to read," God is dead, the voices are dominant, trust in the voices?" growing nervous. Rebecca read," Nobody is real, the voices are real, stay with the voices." focusing on the messages."Who did this?" Clark asked, sounding frightened. "Good question." Rebecca answered, taking her journal out and writing notes in there.

Clark got out a flashlight, taking Rebecca's tape and taped the flashlight on his M-16. Their steps echoed throughout the place, nobody there. "What did the vault do?" Clark asked, seeing a pile of skeletons with prewar clothing. Throughout the hall, there were six rooms, three on each side. The first one on the left contained a bedroom, toilet, possibly used for contamination. The first one on the right had the same thing. Each room had the same bedroom and toilet.

"I'm assuming this is where some dwellers lived." Rebecca wrote stuff down. Clark shouted," Dad! Sis?! Dad!" but his words echoed. The three continued, finally reaching the atrium. One story down, and one story up. There were many dead bodies, recently killed. "These guys are gunners, they're dead." Clark shined the light on the pile of dead bodies. "Who did this?" Rebecca continued writing stuff down, then would continue.

The floor they were on contained more rooms for people, the bottom floor containing the same room. It was as if they just lived here. The two finally sneaked upstairs, on the last floor. This floor had only eight rooms. Six for dwellers, one for the overseer, and one locked room. "Let's go search the overseer's office." Rebecca reccommended, going into the room.

The overseer's office had only one computer, a desk, and another room as a bed, with another room for a bathroom. "I'm gonna try and hack into the overseer's terminal." Clark began to hack. Meanwhile, Rebecca started searching the bedroom. In the drawer, prewar clothing, with a pack of cigarets. Besides that, a picture of the overseer with a girl. "Hmm, I wonder who this is." Rebecca mumbled to herself, flipping the picture over. On the other side, there was "Remember Her." in cursive.

Clark finally hacked into the terminal, finding four logs. Clark began to read, closely getting details. "Hey, Rebecca, you wanna come look at this." Clark shouted, continuing to read. Rebecca walked into the room, putting the picture in her pocket. "It says the staff planted chips into all of the subjects's head. Then there's this." Clark pointed out a microphone and headphones next to the terminal. "He controlled them?" Rebecca asked.

"Interesting, it says he controlled all except for a girl." Clark continued to read. Rebecca then took out the picture and showed it to Clark. "Hmm, maybe the overseer's wife?" Clark asked. Rebecca just shrugged, slamming the paper on the table. "Hold on, let me write some stuff down." Rebecca started taking notes about the vault. Clark began to search the desk, and found a bunch of keys. "Let's try them out on the locked room." Clark asked, taking out his glowing Plasma Rifle.

When the three went back into the atrium, Buddy started barking, running up to one of the rooms. He jumped up on the door, sniffing and barking. "What is it boy?" Clark asked, going to open the door. When they went inside, Buddy found something horrifying."Oh dear God." Clark whispered.

It was a gunner, his eyes had been ripped out of the sockets, and placed in holes of his hands. Clark noticed a holotape, picking it up. Buddy started sniffing the body, then bit something, dragging it from behind the soldier. It was a laser pistol, with "Flash" written on it in white. "This is so, horrible." Rebecca just said, writing more stuff down. Clark opened his pip-boy, inserting the holotape in there.

"Gah...I just..can't. This is my final goodbyes...Lieutenant Landon...this hurts so much..ah. It got me, the monster, ripped my insides u...p..it hurts so bad. P-Please...Landon...help me...I'm hidden in one of...rooms...on the first..floor. Sent...backup...please...I don't want...this. Killed...by some...psycho. Please...God...help me. Bring me to...the heavens...please..."

The holotape ended, Rebecca in tears. "I think he bleeded out." Clark sighed, shaking his head. Buddy started wimpering, and ran under the table. Clark looked through the window, seeing some movement in the shadows. "Rebecca, close the door. NOW." Clark suddenly ducked. Rebecca immediatley wiped her tears, shutting the door.


	5. Conflict in Indianapolis

The halls echoed the sounds of feet running. Something was chasing him, he was breathing heavily. Throughout the cold, forgotten vault sixty-three. The man ran up to a window banging on the door shouting," Please! Help me! Something's after me!" then turned around and opened fire on something. Rebecca immediatley opened the door, running out there.

Clark ran up toward the door, aiming his Plasma Rifle. Rebecca's light shined on a crazed man. He wore rags, a very skinny person, and looked really hungry. The gunner managed to sink a few bullets in him. The man fell over, shaking his arms and legs like an insect on it's back. Rebecca then stuck a few more bullets in him, the man bleeding out on the floor. "Oh thank God, I'm not alone in this vault."

"Who are you?" Clark asked, pointing the Rifle at the gunner. "I'm Sergeant Gavin, my men and I had split up from those monsters." he pointed to the bleeding out man. Rebecca then said," Um, guys..?" shining the light over the body. The bullet holes suddenly started to cover itself, regenerating itself. "I knew it was too good to be true, please. Help me find my men." Gavin pleaded, the man starting to crawl back up on it's legs.

Rebecca then just hit the man upside the head, knocking him over unconcious. "We'll help you, if you give me information." Clark had offered. "Information about what?" Gavin asked, reloading his Automatic Laser Rifle. "A man and his daughter, coming here." Clark hissed at him. "Yeah, I'll tell you." Gavin said, then going up the stairs.

"There's a backup generator on the third floor, however, the door is locked." Gavin explained, running toward the door. "We've got the keys." Clark said. "Awesome, that's great." Gavin said. Clark unlocked the door, letting Gavin in first. After a minute or two of experimenting, Gavin turned on the generators. The lights, security cameras, and water purifier turned on.

"The security cameras should be in the overseer's office, last time my men said." Gavin immediatley bolted into the office. Rebecca and Clark could barely keep up, as he started checking. "Okay, I found one of my men. Well, a higher ranked gunner." Gavin said, zooming in on the man. "Is that Liutenant Landon?" Rebecca asked, keeping Clark busy at the door with Buddy. "Yeah, how did you know?" Gavin asked, writing the location down on some piece of paper.

After Rebecca explained, Gavin sighed,"That was Private Nicholas, he was the best." marching out of the door. The three rushed down to the security office, telling Clark and Rebecca all of the men left alive. When Gavin ran to the door, he banged on the window. Landon looked up, coughing up a little blood. Gavin checked the door," It's locked. Of course. He locked himself in."

Gavin grabbed a chair, throwing it at the window. The window was blown open, glass shards open. Landon shouted," Dammit Gavin! Be careful!" then coughed. Clark hopped in first, helping Liutenant Landon out of there. Gavin held Landon up, Landon began to talk. "Those voices, they're getting to me." Gavin said," These are a few explorers, helped me out." helping Landon.

"Next, we gotta find First Private Michael, then Private Carter." Landon explained, revealing the location of the two. Suddenly, a crazed woman started running after the two. Clark walked over, throwing up his gun at her head. She hit it while running, then swung on her back and was knocked out. "Gee, these people are sure easy to hit." Clark chuckled, guiding the group. "Where's Specialist Sean?" Gavin asked. "The cannibals, they got him."

When they found Michael, he seemed okay, just a bit confused. "I don't know how these things survive, it's insane." Michael said, following the group. They found Carter, knocked out. A few minutes of searching, the group finally got out of the vault. Gavin set down Landon on a chunk of building, sighing. The entire area was just a few destroyed buildings around the vault, other than that, the wasteland.

"What happened to all of the other troops outside?" Private Carter asked. "Um, they were dead when we got here." Rebecca lied, getting away with it. "I wonder what killed them." First Private Michael gave them a glare. "Michael quit it, these heroes saved our lives. At least they did that for us." Landon interrupted, coughing a little more. "Carter, please get me the radaway." Landon asked, Carter helping him remove the radiation.

"Right, we had a few visitors come here just about two hours ago. An older guy, young girl, probably in her twenties." Gavin explained to Clark. "I'm looking for both of them, they're family." Clark answered. "The boys out front took em' in, they said they were just "passing by", but we didn't believe them." Gavin finished, taking out a Nuka-Cola. He popped the cap off, taking a drink.

"It got boring, so we decided to let them off with a warning and let them go. They said something about going through Indy, but they'd never survive there." Gavin then took a sip. "What's in Indianapolis?" Clark asked, scratching his head. "What? You've never been in the wasteland? It's full of mutants and a strange raider group. "The Pack" is what they call themselves." Clark switched guns, checking his M-16," Yeah, I've met those strange wolf loving people. They're like, everywhere." then decided to take out some Nuka-Cola.

"Well, the super mutants and "The Pack" hate each other. Those raiders plan to take over Indy, but they'll never accomplish anything. After all, they're raiders." Gavin said, drinking more. Everybody was either checking stuff or drinking Nuka-Cola, both was good. "The Pack, about them, I killed a few of them. I'm sure I'll be hunted down." Clark joked around. "The thing is, they're having trouble taking Bloomington, since mutants always attack first." Gavin finished his drink, filling it up with beer and making it into a molotov.

"Uh guys?" Rebecca asked. "What is it?" Michael snapped, reloading his Plasma Pistol. "I hear something, do you?" There were these huge footsteps, and metal being scrapped on the ground. "Aw damn, not another Behemoth!" Gavin lit the molotov, throwing it toward the sound. The blast flew everywhere, a car thrown on the otherside of a group of buses blocking the way in. The car hit the ground, exploding on impact.

"Guys, get ready for a fight." Carter said, taking out a literal Fat Man. The two flaming buses had been rammed into, the two flying toward other buildings. It was a Deathclaw, hungry and towering. Carter and Rebecca both shot two Mini-Nukes toward the beast, hitting it instantly. The nukes hit, but didn't take out the Deathclaw. "Wait, it's got horns." Landon pointed out. "Damn, an Alpha?" Gavin shouted, the Deathclaw running toward them.

The soldiers immediatley helped each other run, Rebecca and Clark following. The Alpha Deathclaw roared, shaking the ground and area itself. The gunners hid inside a building, with everybody else. "I'm gonna throw a grenade." Clark said, pulling the pin and throwing it at the Deathclaw. It exploded, killing it instantly.

Everybody took a deep breath, Rebecca saying," Deathclaws suck." and went over to loot it. "Listen, we gotta get going, thank you for the information." Clark said his goodbyes, and leaded the other two on the highway to Indy. Clark then turned on the radio, it playing Atom Bomb Baby. The three continued down the highway, until they stumbled across a hole in the highway. "Hold it right there." A voice said. The three turned around, a girl holding a huge rifle. "This is my spot, nobody else is allowed up here."

"Please don't shoot, we were just passing by." Rebecca answered. The girl pointed the gun," What makes you think that will change my mind about shooting you?" her black hair falling down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright yellow, something to look at. "If you don't put that down, things won't get pretty." Clark convinced her. "Alright, alright. Just don't get trigger happy." The girl lowered her rifle. "We're not asking much, but did you see two people pass here?" Clark's luck had gotten better.

"Tons of people travel here, it's gonna cost you caps." The girl held her hand out. Clark gave her one hundred-n-fifty caps. "Yeah, I saw an older guy, with a younger girl. The two looked alike, greeted me kindly." She said, sitting down in a chair next to her shack. "Did they say anything about going somewhere?" Rebecca asked. "Um, yeah. Something about saving Indy. Using some item." The girl scratched her chin.

"Did the specify on the item?" Clark asked. She held her hand out, Clark giving her another fifty caps. "Yes, they said something about a virus, along with a security system." The girl then scratched her head. "Security system...interesting." Rebecca wrote this down in her notes. "A virus?" Clark asked. "This virus, it was said that it was created by some radiation scientists. It can mutate someone into anything they choose." The girl hesitated before saying it.

"Did they say where they were going?" Rebecca asked, the girl holding out her hand AGAIN. Rebecca moaned, giving her fifty caps. "Yeah, some sort of vault. Vault Ninteen." The girl immediatley shouted, sounding a bit nervous. "Is there anyway we could get across this gaping hole?" Rebecca asked. "Luckily there's a working motorcycle with a side seat, and I've got a ramp." The girl pointed down the way. She then ran over, dragging a ramp to the edge. "No, I don't want to do this." Rebecca shoot her head no.

"It's either Indy or we end our adventure." Clark threatened. "Ugh, fine. But if we die it' your fault." Rebecca said, Clark chuckling. The three got in. Clark sitting up front, Rebecca holding onto him in the back, and Buddy buckled up in the side seat. He started up the motorcycle, and pressed on the gas. It went faster, and faster, and faster. The girl shouted," Wait! Hold up!" but it was too late. They already went over, flying through the air.

Clark was laughing, Buddy was barking, and Rebecca was screaming. The three landed on the other side, however they all fell off the motorcycle. The motorcycle kept going down, setting a fire track behind the wheels. Clark jumped up and fisted the air," Woo! Again! Again!" and danced around. "Ugh, that was awful." Rebecca rubbed her head, standing up. The girl shouted," You owe me!" taking her rifle and shooting up in the air.

Rebecca, Clark, and Buddy make their way down the highway. Stumbling upon a camp on the highway. Foreward from the camp, a huge wall, made from building parts. "Let's hope these guys are nice, they don't look like super mutants." Rebecca guessed, getting out her Assault rifle. The motorcycle raced by, a few raiders running toward it. It crashed into the wall, throwing some rubble around. A few raiders pointed at the three, a few of them getting out guns and baseball bats.

One decided to step up with four guards, walking toward the three. I don't want to set the world on fire started playing, relating to what was happening. The girl in the middle wore black, fluffy armor. She also wore a black tail, taped to her torso, waving it behind her. She wore a black, fluffy mask, with black ears. Her hair, was also black, with some golden streaks.

Besides that, Clark was a bit focused on her torso, while Rebecca stared at the guards. "You two, who the hell are you?" The girl asked. Clark snapped out of it," We're just travelers, passing by." nervously shaking. The girl crossed her arms," I'm Black Wolf, in charge of infultraiting Indianapolis. You better have a damn good reason why your coming here."

"How come you guys can't just knock down the walls with explosives?" Rebecca asked. "We don't have any, which explains why we aren't being supplied." Black Wolf bit her lower lip, staring at Clark. "Well, she's got a fat man. I've got a few grenades." Clark said, taking out nine grenades. Then took out three molotovs."Please, if you can help us knock down the wall. That would really help us, please." Black Wolf begged.

Rebecca and Clark set up the grenades, and molotovs. If one went off, then all of them will go off. Rebecca took a distance, and aimed the Fat Man. All the others raiders, ready with their weapons took a distance. Rebecca pulled the trigger, the Mini-Nuke flying toward the wall. When it hit, a huge explosion shook the entire area of Indianapolis.

After the smoke cleared, all the raiders charged into battle, except for Black Wolf. She took out a walkie talkie and said," West wall has been breached, report to the west wall immediatley." after a few minutes, the person replied. "Yes Black Wolf, Gold Wolf joining now." She then put the walkie talkie away," Thanks you two, now we can secure Indy." Black Wolf took out a minigun, charging into battle behind the others.

The three found the motorcycle, cleaning it off with rags and clothes from raiders, and checking it. "Looks good, let's hope we can go through Indy without hitting anybody. Or anything." Clark turned it on, even though the light was broken. Everybody else got on, Clark taking a different route. The motorcycle raced by mutants and raiders everywhere, the two fighting each other. Suddenly, two Behemoths started running foreward into the fight. The cycle slipped between the two, not being noticed.

They went near the center, mutants everywhere, guarding it. They sped by, mutants missing every shot. "We're getting close to the other edge! Reload your Fat Man!" Clark shouted, leaning a little left. They bolted down the main street, coming close toward the east wall. Clark started slowing down, Rebecca loading three more Mini-Nukes. When they stopped at the right time, Rebecca shot it. The Mini-Nukes exploding when they hit the wall. The wall stumbled down, making a way for them too pass.

The motorcycle traveled over the rubble, the three arriving on the other side. Just before Golden Wolf left, she saw the motorcycle dashing in. "What the hell?" Golden Wolf ran over. She had worn the same thing as Black Wolf, except yellow. Her hair was yellow, with some black streaks in it. Golden Wolf said," How did you go through Indianapolis unharmed?" scratching her head.

Clark just said," It's called Speed, hon." grinning. "C'mon pack, let's go." Golden Wolf ordered, charging with her group into battle. "Alrighty, let's go." Rebecca said, Clark still surprised with the gas left. They went up the highway, a perfect highway with no gaps or holes. When they traveled down, they saw a big hill, with a small door in it. He drove over there, arriving near it. Clark hopped off the bike," Welcome to Vault Ninteen."

"Now, if they left, then we would have just missed them. " Clark said, searching around. "I don't seem to see anybody Clark!" Rebecca shouted. They regrouped at the front. "Okay, let's take a break to let all of this stuff we just did in." Clark collapsed onto the ground. It was now night, two tents had been set up, along with one sleeping bag in each. Buddy sat outside, keeping watch, while the two decided to sit by a fire.

"Man, it's been two days and I've already gotten use to the wasteland." Clark said, staring into the fire. Rebecca sighed," Yeah, it's crazy." and stared into the fire. "I'm sure my family is doing fine, I just hope so. Then we can go back into the vault, relax, be safe forever." Clark hoped, thinking of his family. "Rebecca, what happened to your family?" Clark asked in curiousity. Rebecca sighed," I don't look like I belong in the wasteland, but these are prewar clothes. My family, to be honest, spoiled me with a ton of stuff." and crossed her arms.

"My family died, only I survived that attack. Super mutants got them, ate their dead bodies." Rebecca teared up a little. "Wow, Rebecca, I'm so sorry." Clark apologized. "It's fine, I've learned how to survived on my own." Rebecca said, wiping her tears. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep, goodnight, Rebecca." Clark hopped into his tent, zipping it shut. "Yeah, night Clark."


	6. Vault Ninteen's Story

"Bark Bark!" Buddy cried, pressing against Clark's tent. He woke up to the sounds of barking and wimpering. Clark peaked his eyes open, grabbing his M-16 and crawling toward Buddy. For a second it was pitch black, then the entire tent glowed. A loud sound almost deafened Clark, his hands over his ears. Somebody shouted," Over here!" and the sound of something hitting the ground hard. Clark scurried to the edge of his tent, unzipping it.

He climbed out, throwing his gun up shouting," Who the hell is it?!" ready for action. His body froze, seeing two giant men in power armor approach him. The two held miniguns, aimed at him. His heart sank into his stomach, his face flushed, he knew he was dead. The two lights shined from their helmets at him. One asked,"Who are you? This is Brotherhood property." standing there.

"I'm Clark, I-I-I don't mean any trouble. My friend and I-" Clark looked over, seeing nothing where Rebecca had slept. "Your friend?" One asked in sarcasm. "U-Um, no. Just myself tonight." Clark answered. The two looked at each other, one turning around after. He called out," Send in evaction group one!" the other grabbing Clark's arm. He said," I'm afraid your not going anywhere." Clark tugging away. Five more guys in power armor picked everything Clark had, putting it all in one bag.

"What! You can't do that! That's my stuff!" Clark outbursted. "Relax, civilian, we're just putting it all in a sack for you." One said. "We're going to regroup you." The power armored guy pulled Clark about fifty yards to the right. It turns out, five helicopters landed in the area. About fifty soldiers came out, setting up hundreds of tents. Minutes after minutes, the same routine happened until enough soldiers came. Clark turned on his pip-boy light," Let's see what time it is boy." noticing it was Five thirty two. He sighed, starting to rebuild his tent.

After clark finished his tent, he walked in there, setting the sleeping bag on one side. After all, his tent was a ten by ten. Buddy came barging into the tent, Clark zipping it up. On the otherside, a small area for Buddy to lay in. Clark set down his bag of stuff by his sleeping bag. Picking up his pillow, he sank back down into sleep.

 **Three hours later...**

Clark woke up again, the same helicopter noises keeping him awake. He dragged himself out of bed, putting on his boots, drinking a Nuka-Cola and chewing some old gum. When he finished chewing, he just spat it over into the ground, taking a sip of his drink. He watched, hundreds of Scribes and Paladins scurrying everywhere. Clark looked over the distance, seeing marching soldiers, going over to Indianapolis.

Four Scribes, along with a Paladin, came marching over to Clark. "Hi, Clark." The Paladin greeted. He scratched his head," Wait, Sarah?" Clark asked. "Yeah, it's me." Sarah said. "What are you guys doing?" Clark asked. "Can't you see? We're joining in on the battle for Indianapolis! We're not going to let punks or brutes take it over!" Sarah cheered. She then coughed," Enough about that, we're going to search vault ninteen. Are you joining?"

The six entered the small door, walking through the small path to an opened vault door. "Move out Scribes." Paladin Fry ordered, the four immediatley stepping in front. They turned on their flashlights, shining them around. "I'm trying to find my dad and sister, they should be in here. Otherwise I might go crazy." Clark pointed out, switching guns. "Well good lucky, nobody's been here for a long time." Fry pointed out, shining her armor light at the ceiling.

The six continued to two doors, one going down into a tunnel, another going to a reactor. "Scribes, down the left hall." The scribes ran down the hall, looking everywhere. One called out," All clear, ma'am!" lowering their guard. "Any rooms in there?" She asked, walking right in there with Clark. "Six, ma'am!" One called. "Good, each one of you check every room. If the door is locked, blast it open!" Fry ordered, standing in the hall with Clark.

All the Scribes easily went in there, no trouble with the doors. "I usually use my Scribes as scouts. They all do a good job." Fry explained, walking over to the door on the other end. Each one of the Scribes had exited the room, giving their report. "No good!" "Nothing except for a broken terminal and some caps." "There's a securitron capsule, but it's locked. Adept lock on the terminal." Fry stopped," The three first Scribes, see if you can get that terminal open. Think!" Sarah ordered, the rest giving their reports.

"There are two skeletons wearing a vault ninteen suit, the two holding each other." "Found a holotape, maybe you can use it sir?" The Scribe asked Clark. Clark took the holotape," Sure, thanks." and opened his pip-boy up. "Your welcome, sir." The Scribe stood behind the two, keeping guard. "Nothing except for a bedroom." The last Scribe said. "Alright, while the other three are working, let's listen to the holotape." Fry ordered, looking at Clark. He started playing it.

"My name is Brian, a resident of vault ninteen. In our vault, there are nine girls, and ten boys. No leader, just the ninteen of us. All of us were around the ages of sixteen to twenty four. On the girls side, there were the following:Cindy, Mindy, Kristy, Paige, Janet, Rachel, Laura, Autumn and Gwen. On the guys side were the following:Me, Andrew, Nate, Noah, Ryan, Jacob, Alex, Zach, Taylor and Dakota. Since it was only us, everybody agreed to vote for one person as leader on each side. Damn morons, they made a chalk mark as a line to split the girls and boys. I wish they would get along."

Clark took out the holotape, putting it in his holotape bag."Interesting, two groups, boy and girl." One of the Scribes replied. "Whoever Brian is, he obviously must be the smartest one." Sarah said, a protectron walking out of the room after she said that. "We can now control the protectron, ma'am." One of the Scribes in the other room said. "Okay, put it back in it's station before it hurts somebody." Sarah ordered. A minute later, the securitron stayed in there. "C'mon, let's explore a little more." Clark suggested, guiding the group through the other door.

The six came into the atrium instantly, it consisting of four floors. The Scribes shined their lights on the lower floor, one pointed to a chalk line. "Brian was right, they did make a chalk line on the bottom floor." One of the Scribes pointed out. "You two, take the third floor. You two, take this floor. Fry ordered, standing there with Clark.

"Hold up, I see another holotape." Clark pointed to a cooler, with the holotape peaking out. The Scribes scurried everywhere, searching every room and table for anything good. "Let's see what ol' Brian has to say Sarah." Clark said, opening his pip-boy. Fry coughed, looking at Clark. "Excuse me, Paladin Fry." Clark answered, squinting at Sarah. Next, he threw the holotape in the pip-boy.

"Well, it's day seven, it's gotten a bit boring around here. The only thing interesting was that Kristy and Ryan were caught making out in the bathroom. Pretty traitorus if you'd ask me. After that, none of the boys forgave him, except for me. Ryan was pretty stupid, but he still made an okay leader. Nothing really dramatic, nothing really dull. However, Cindy was an awful leader, from what I heard. She declared betrayal on Kristy, and threw her on the boys side. She felt really awful after that, the boys surrounding her. Poor girl."

Clark set it in his bag, closing it shut. All of the Scribes came back, the same reports except for one. "Ma'am, we found a ghoul in a locked room. He was wearing a jumpsuit just as the skeletons Roy found." Then she handed Clark another holotape she found. "Let's hear another of Brian's stories." Clark cried out, putting it in his pip-boy again. "You six, go deal with the ghoul." Fry ordered, the four running onto the floor down.

"It's been day three, everybody getting use to each other on each side. Everybody still thinks that I'm an outcast, but that's their choice. I haven't told anybody, but I've secretly had a crush on Laura. She's also quiet, acts a lot like me. I just wish the two didn't have to turn this place into a warzone with their groups. If we had voted on one leader, it would have been fine. Everybody has to be so sexist in this vault, except for Laura and I. We can relate, really, we can."

The holotape was marked "2" on the front, the other two marked with "1" and "3". "We found the first three, now we just got to find all of the others." Sarah marched upstairs," C'mon Clark, follow me." Clark obeying her orders. The Scribes followed a second after they got up there. This entire level had only three rooms on each side. "These rooms on the right say "Ryan", "Andrew", and "Brian"." Clark said, two Scribes on his side. "These rooms says "Mindy", "Kristy", and "Laura"." Sarah said, entering one as the other Scribes picked.

Clark went into Brian's room, seeing another holotape on the table, along with another in the drawer. "Sweet, two more." He held them in one hand, searching around. Clark found twelve caps in the drawer, along with a small, rubber ball. Clark came out, the other Scribes finding nothing interesting. On the other side, the three didn't find anything. Everybody regrouped at the stairs. Clark put one in.

"Day nine, what a day. Ryan, our leader, and Kristy, the girls' leader, started arguing on each side. Now, thinks started to ablaze. After that, I got Alex and Taylor in a secret Alliance with me. The two swore not to tell anybody else, and they made their promise. Nobody knew about anything or asked me anything about it. The three of us are planning to sneak to the girls' side, to get some girls to join us. Let's just hope we can get past Rachel and Paige, the "guards" of their side. "

"Okay, a secret alliance. I could imagine this as a television show." Fry connected. "Hmm, yeah I can see it." One of the Scribes agreed. "Okay, now the second holotape." Clark said, turning it on.

"Eleventh day in the vault. Things aren't too heated, but the two groups have gotten a little mad. Laura and Janet managed to join our group, none of the others we told. It was just us five. When we started our first group chat alone, I confessed my feelings for Laura. She did the same, so I'm pretty sure we got together. She's so nice, I wish everybody else could see her nice side. Yet, everybody else sees her shy side. We managed to get some time alone, while everybody was busy. The two of us spent the time, drawing each other. We have so much in common, I love it."

"Things are starting to heat up, if you know what I mean." Clark gave a joker smiled, elbowing Sarah's arm. She sighed," I get it." and shoved him aside. Clark put "4" and "5" on each other, putting it with the others. "Let's see here, on the bottom floor, we have two bathrooms on each side. Next to the bathrooms is another big door." One of the Scribes reported. The six marched down, Clark opening the door first, the five having their guns pointed to the door. When the door flew open, Clark screamed," DON'T SHOOT!"

"Damn, you scared me Clark." Sarah said, her hand on her chest. "Who are you five?" The man asked. "Dad!" Clark cried out, running over and hugging him. Dad hugged back, rubbing his hair," My baby boy, your alive! I missed you so much." a tear falling down his left cheek. Clark then let go, staring into his eyes," I came to save you. The vault, it's gone haywire!" holding his Dad's shoulders. "I know, but I came here looking for something." Dad pointed out. "Where's Cadence?" Clark asked.

"She's gone, left me since I slowed her down." Dad explained. "Ugh, typical Cadence. She's dead out there dad, we have to find her!" Clark replied. Dad's happy face turned into a sad face. "Your mother, is she okay?" Dad asked. "When I left, she was so worried. I'm sure they're alright after the raider attack." Clark explained. The five listened to the two talk, amused by the conversation. "Raider attack? Oh dear God, I leave for a second and the place is attacked!" Dad put his hand over his head, weighing a little on Clark.

"I'm sure everything is alright Dad, I'm sure of it. First, we gotta finish searching this place." Clark comforted his dad. Dad took out four other holotapes," Is your pip-boy working? Mine isn't." handing them to Clark. "Do you know if they're in order?" Clark asked. Dad shrugged," Nope, just try them out." Clark picked one, putting it in the pip-boy.

"Today is day eighteen, things have been okay. My alliance has been able to communicate news, sharing with everybody. Drama, news, all the good little details. After awhile, Laura wanted to take our relationship up a level. I knew it was a huge secret, but we kept contact with each other. We went on our own date in the reactor room, it wasn't real romantic, but we could get away from everyone. After our date, we started making out, but then we had to stop."

Clark took it out," Again, with the romance. We get it." putting another one in.

"Day Fifteen, just four days after our alliance. We had some rumors about Paige, saying that she was planning on leaving the vault. We didn't know what it was like outside, so we snuck into the armory, starting to train if we were kicked out of the vault. Laura and I have been talking, our contact is little but it's what we've got. "

Clark scratched his head," Hmm, let's put them in order." setting all of the holotapes on a table. "What are these holotapes for?" Dad asked. After Sarah finished explaining, Clark turned on the next holotape.

"It's been awhile since I've communicated, but it's day fifty four. Throughout the month and a half, each team now started gathering supplies for themselves, our alliance having a secret area to comminucate in. This morning, Nate was found dead. Stabbed to death by somebody, everybody has decided the "every man for himself" routine, but our group stuck together. Some people started pointing fingers at me, which is too obvious to be me. Why would I kill innocent Nate? He's just a poor guy!"

"Wow, it's been a long time." Scribe Roy said. "Now let's listen to the last one Dad found." Clark said, putting it in the pip-boy.

"It's now day seventy six, everybody except for my alliance thinks that everybody is insane. We found out that Noah killed Nate, since they hated each other so much. After that, everybody decided to kill Noah. Shot him a few times, stabbed him a few times, then just shot him to death. I found out that Laura was pregnant, since it was obvious that it was me. Besides that, all of the remaining boys declared war on the girls. They both fought it out, until my alliance got in on the action. We killed all of those jackasses. After that, we decided to dump the bodies outside. Things finally ended when we left the vault, we decided to move to bloomington. If anybody finds this, come find us. "

"They're in bloomington, huh." Dad replied. "Have you checked the rest of the vault?" Sarah asked. "Yeah, nothing real important." Dad had answered her in a snappy way. "Well, if you don't mind, we have a war to win."


End file.
